


Riuh

by esspadass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esspadass/pseuds/esspadass
Summary: Kaki-kaki mereka berjalan seirama, di jalan yang berbeda dalam rasa yang sama. "Oh ya? Berdoa apa? Berdoa agar aku tidak marah karena kau tinggalkan sendirian dan pesannya tidak dibalas?"





	Riuh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Semua chara haikyuu adalah punyanya Furudate-sensei  
> Maaf ya ini cheesy abis karena saya suka keju /yha. Happy birthday, Tsukishima Kei!

* * *

Kei akan ke kuil setiap tahun bersama Tetsurou. Adalah sebuah tradisi bagi mereka untuk pergi bersama, entah alasan apa yang ada di balik rutinitas tahunan tersebut. Mungkin awalnya karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Kei tidak melulu dijemput bak seorang puteri. Mereka akan bertemu di suatu titik lalu berjalan berdampingan. Kei juga tidak suka diantar sampai ia menginjakan kaki di rumah. Ia bukan seorang anak berumur lima tahun dan ia tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.

Tetsurou selalu berkata bahwa mengantar seorang kekasih tepat ke depan pintu rumah adalah suatu hal yang lumrah dan wajar. Namun Kei tetap bersikukuh untuk pulang sendiri. Dan ia tahu, Tetsurou di belakang mengikutinya sampai Kei menutup pintu rapat dan pria itu baru akan pergi setelah ceklek kunci terdengar. Kei putuskan untuk tinggal bersama di tahun kedua mereka berpacaran.

Bahu Kei digoyang pelan dan lamunannya buyar. Mereka telah sampai di depan dinding penuh  _ema_  bergantungan. Kei memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang kerahnya berpita hitam dan rok selutut berwarna krem. Rambutnya digelung ke atas dan aksesoris jepit kecil tersemat cantik di sisi kepalanya.

Ia ingat senyum Tetsurou dan pujiannya saat mereka bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Coba jawab aku, Kei. Kenapa kecantikanmu tidak pernah memudar?"

Kei tidak menjawab.

Ini tahun kedua mereka pergi ke kuil tanpa status yang mengikat. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama namun tidak lantas membuat Kei goyah untuk menjadi pihak yang mengakhiri.

Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin berdiri sendiri. Sebuah alasan yang konyol mengingat Tetsurou selalu membiarkan dirinya berbuat sesuka hati selama berpacaran. Pria itu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja dan kepala Kei sama batunya. Maka pada akhirnya Tetsurou mengalah di hari keenam. Pria itu mengantar kepindahannya ke apato lama, mencium pipi kanannya dan kecup bibir perpisahan berdurasi tiga detik yang beraroma mint tahan di benak Kei untuk dua tahun mendatang.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Namun tidak banyak hal yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka kecuali tempat tinggal berbeda dan frekuensi bertemu yang kini tidak seintens seperti dahulu. Oh atau tidak. Semua memang terasa janggal pada minggu pertama sampai dua bulan seterusnya. Seperti tak ada wajah Tetsurou ketika membuka mata di pagi hari atau gundukan hitam yang keluar dari kamar mandi, atau pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang yang selalu membuatnya berjengit. Namun Kei meyakini bahwa ia akan terbiasa.

Sesekali mereka bertemu di kedai kopi favorit untuk sekadar berbincang menanyakan kabar satu sama lain atau menonton film di bioskop. Tetsurou masih senang meminta Kei untuk menemaninya belanja, meminta pendapat mengenai sepatu dan baju mana yang cocok untuk pria tersebut. Kei tidak keberatan. Tetsurou masih pecicilan di hadapannya dan senang menegurnya untuk tersenyum lebih sering. Dan pria itu tidak lagi menguntitnya pulang.

Kei menulis huruf kanji kebajikan di atas kayu. Ia menoleh memerhatikan lengan Tetsurou yang juga sedang menulis dengan luwesnya.

Pikiran Kei melayang ketika  _anniversary_  ketiga mereka berlangsung, di depan laptop menyala dan drama korea, juga selimut membungkus badan mereka, berkata bahwa ia menyukai baju hitam polos yang ia pakai dan pria itu enggan untuk berganti selama empat hari. Mereka saling bercanda, bercumbu mesra, tanpa tahu tiga minggu setelahnya Kei mengakhir semuanya.

Tak lama Tetsurou juga menoleh, bertemu dengan kedua bola mata madunya. Lelaki itu tersenyum jahil.

"Kau penasaran tentang doaku?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang betapa lamanya kau menulis dan membuat antrean panjang,"

Ia terkekeh dan berbalik, membungkuk ke beberapa orang dan meminta maaf. Kei selesai dan menggantungkan kayu berisi harapannya ke dalam sebuah kawat, disusul kemudian oleh Tetsurou. Kei tidak pernah (mau) melihat harapan yang pria itu tulis dan ia gantungkan. Defensif bisa dengan segala macam cara. Selain tidak sopan, Kei juga merasa sedikit takut. Manusia memerlukan ruang untuk ketidak tahuan agar ia tidak merasakan kecewa.

Matanya merekam wajah terkejut Tetsurou ketika ia tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan seorang wanita berambut abu-abu dan berwajah kebule-bulean yang baru selesai menggantungkan  _ema_ -nya. Mereka saling menempelkan pipi dan menyapa satu sama lain dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Dan telinganya mendengar bahwa Tetsurou akan kembali dalam waktu lima menit, kemudian ia berlari dan berjalan berduaan bersama wanita asing tadi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ramai.

Kei di sana, memandang beratus-ratus  _ema_  yang menggantung di dinding- dinding kayu.

Mungkin seorang teman lama, atau rekan kerja, atau senpai, atau seorang mantan, atau seseorang ... yang sedang Tetsurou perhatikan.

Kei mengepal, menyadari keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya.

Plakat-plakat kayu berjejer rapi dengan berbagai bentuk dan gambar. Ia temukan sapi, buah plum merah muda dengan seorang anak, kuda dan beberapa karakter anime yang tidak ia ketahui apa.

Harapan adalah satu hal yang membuat manusia tetap hidup. Seperti dinding yang ada untuk bersandar melepaskan segala keresahan, betapa manusia-manusia di sini percaya akan kehadiran dewa dan memanjatkan doa-doa melalui plakat kayu yang dibeli hanya untuk berakhir di perapian dan berharap sampai pada telinga para dewa. Lucu sekali Kei berpikir seperti itu ketika ia sendiri mempercayai hal yang sama.

Kepercayaan...

Ada saatnya Kei menemukan suatu titik dimana ia merasa khawatir betapa dirinya lambat laun mulai bergantung pada seseorang, dan perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengusik hatinya setiap Tetsurou bepergian ke luar memijaki tanah bumi bukanlah hal yang sederhana. Terkadang Kei gemetar tanpa sebab, menengok beberapa belas menit sekali ke ponselnya, memastikan nama Tetsurou ada dalam notifikasi. Ia juga sering memerhatikan waktu yang berjalan. Kei sadar betapa berantakan dan betapa menyedihkan dirinya di depan cermin toilet kantor ketika notifikasi dari Tetsurou masuk, memberi tahu bahwa pria itu akan terlambat pulang karena rapat yang menjemukkan.

Mungkin jarak adalah hal terbaik baginya. Kei pikir, jika mereka tidak terikat oleh sebuah status, maka semuanya akan kembali pada keadaan dimana ia belum bertemu Tetsurou. Dimana ia bisa bernapas lega tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun yang sejatinya mungkin tidak akan terjadi atau entahlah. Kau tidak bisa mendefinisikan khawatir pada satu spesifikasi jelas. Setidaknya untuk Kei. Ia terlalu punya banyak praduga.

Kei putuskan untuk tidak menunggu Tetsurou dan meninggalkan kuil sendirian. Meninggalkan kecamuk pikiran dan mencoba tetap berada dalam batasan yang ia ciptakan.

* * *

 

Terbangun dengan napas terengah dan jantung yang bertalu, Kei meneriakan nama Tetsurou sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kesadaran seutuhnya. Ia sendirian. Seperti sihir, dalam beberapa menit ia telah berakhir menyusuri aspal, berjalan sendirian menuju kuil dan berdiri dengan tegap memerhatikan  _ema-ema_  yang bergantungan. Angin menyibak rambut pirang Kei yang tergerai. Tangannya yang ramping meraih sebuah plakat kayu bergambar sapi. Ia balik dan menemukan harapan akan rezeki melimpah.

Ia tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang adalah perbuatan yang tidak terpuji. Hanya saja, Kei tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalik beberapa  _ema_  sampai ia menemukan apa yang sesungguhnya ia cari. Tangan kurus putihnya gemetar dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia balik lagi plakat kayu di bawahnya dan menemukan hal yang sama.

"Kei?"

Sebuah suara familier memanggil namanya. Kei berbalik. Telapak kaki di dalam sepatu boot nya berkeringat.

"Tetsurou?"

Kei bisa melihat sebuah  _ema_  lain di tangan kanan Tetsurou. Lelaki itu kebingungan dan berjalan tegap menghampiri.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Jeda dalam beberapa puluh detik sebelum akhirnya Kei menjawab,

"…berdoa," ucapnya pelan dan gugup. Kei memang belum berdoa, hanya saja tujuannya memang demikian.

"Oh ya? Berdoa apa? Berdoa agar aku tidak marah karena kau tinggalkan sendirian dan pesannya tidak dibalas?" Tetsurou menyindir dan ia tersenyum. Kei menatap diam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kei tidak terlalu peduli jika lelaki itu marah. Yang merasakan marah adalah dirinya tetapi Kei tidak punya hak untuk marah.

"Ini sudah dua minggu loh, Kei,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa kau tidak terdengar seperti sedang meminta maaf ya," Tetsurou mengaitkan benang  _ema_  nya, menutupi  _ema_  bergambar sapi yang tadi Kei intip.

"Aku tulus meminta maaf,"

"Tulus itu tidak disebutkan loh,"

"Terserah kau saja lah,"

Kei memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menggunakan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan lelaki di sampingnya terkekeh-terkekeh. Kei menyadari tidak banyak orang di kuil. Mungkin empat, lima atau enam. Kei tidak bisa menghitung. Kakinya serasa tenggelam dalam lumpur. Tetsurou menggeserkan diri, membiarkan bahu mereka beradu. Satu tangannya meraih  _ema_  di depan.

"Wanita bule kemarin itu kakaknya Lev, juniorku,"

Ah. Kei mendadak merasa gerah.

"Dia sedang liburan ke Jepang. Saat kejuaraan nasional, tim kami mendapatkan satu box isotonik dan traktiran yakiniku dan dia sudah seperti kakak bagi anggota tim termasuk aku,"

" _I see_ ,"

"Orang barat terbiasa mencium pipi sebagai bentuk salam,"

"…."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kurasa aku harus menjelaskan hal tersebut," Tetsurou tertawa. Hembus napas berbau kopi nya tercium. Kei seksama merasakan dan  _ema-ema_  kayu itu bergerak, memberikan suara ketika angin menerpa. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk waktu yang sedikit lama. Kei menyentuh plakat kayu di depannya.

"Tetsurou, ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Hm?"

"Berapa kali kau pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa?" Kei rasa ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia jengah, ia lelah dan ia tidak peduli lagi.

"Seberapa besar kau ingin tahu, Kei?"

"Entah. Sampai aku mau membuka mulutku?"

"Kau menyerah?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mendoakanku tetap sehat alih alih memakainya untukmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak menjawabku,"

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama,"

"Karena ketika kau tetap hidup dengan sehat sudah cukup membuatku tetap bahagia. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku, hm?"

Kei menarik tangannya, menyisir rambutnya agar tetap menutupi telinga. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia mencium wangi lavender dari pakaian Tetsurou. Wangi yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku...hanya ingin tahu," Kei tidak sempat mengelak ketika dagunya diraih Tetsurou dan ia bimbing untuk melihat ke arah lelaki yang sedang tersenyum dengan pancaran frustasi penuh harap dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rindu yang kupikul, dan kurasa, hal bijak yang bisa kulakukan untuk meredakan perasaan itu adalah dengan menyematkan namamu di setiap doa yang kupanjat,"

Denyut jantung Kei terasa menyakitkan ketika ia tatap lurus mata coklat pria di depannya yang masih mengembangkan senyuman. Sebuah pertanyaan terngiang; pada siapakah ia merasa bersalah? Tetsurou ? Atau dirinya?

.

.

.

.

"Aku rindu mendengar namaku di setiap gumaman tidurmu," bisik Tetsurou.


End file.
